Ballad Of A Fallen Angel
by InfiniteIceRelease
Summary: Is that all I am? A replica… a shadow of reality. No… please no…


Title: Ballad of A Fallen Angel

Title: Ballad of A Fallen Angel

Summary: Is that all I am? A replica… a shadow of reality. No… please no…

Pairing: Luke/Guy

Falling… oh god… falling… he couldn't get a hold of himself.

"You're nothing but a replica, Dreck."

Those words… they stung so badly. And everyone… they abandoned him.

"Nothing but a replica."

Nothing… he wasn't meant to exist. There was nothing he could do. His real self would even acknowledge his existence, why should he?

"Dreck like you shouldn't even exist."

Luke wandered aimlessly after that. Everyone thought he had remained in Yulia city, but… he walked. Yes, he had found his way out. But he had nowhere to go. As he stood on the outer edge of the area he had surfaced from, his mind wandered.

'Nothing but trash… why did they make you?'

Why did they? It was true that Luke was a jerk. He knew that. But they had abandoned him so easily. Left him alone, not even telling him goodbye as they took off with his original… Asch.

"Luke?"

Wide eyes turned to see golden hair blowing in the wind and a concerned face watching his intently. Guy? When he didn't respond, the man in front of him frowned and looked down at th ground.

"I'm sorry for leaving." He said quietly, but Luke still could not reply.

What could he say? 'I'm sorry for being an asshole these seven years?' 'I'm not supposed to exist, so you have nothing to apologize for?' He inwardly shook his head, and instead turned away from his long-time friend without a word.

His sudden realization that he wasn't supposed to be here only served to change him… he couldn't afford to be selfish anymore. He had to… he had to do something to establish himself.

He needed o change. Behind him he heard a shuffle of steps, but he assumed that Guy had turned to walk away. With a sigh, Luke turned to watch his friend leave but was startled when he found the fighter standing less than a foot away.

"Guy?" He asked tentatively, unsure of just what to say to the man.

"Luke…" This time, Guy looked torn.

It was as if there was something he wanted to say, but he just couldn't get it out.

'Does he want to call me nothing too?'

Tch. Pay attention to your friend, Dreck. Asch's voice cut through his mind and he inwardly growled. 'Don't ever talk to me again.' He practically snarled at the other man, his original. Fucking pansy. He heard, before the link was severed.

His darkened eyes swivelled back to his friend as he watched the normally-composed swordsman shift from foot to foot.

"Why did you come back here?" his voice was devoid of the normal arrogance and irritation, and Guy's head rose quickly.

"You've changed." He said quietly.

"Realizing you weren't supposed to exist can do that, I think." He muttered.

Guy shook his head quickly.

"Just because you're a replica, doesn't mean you aren't wanted!"

Luke narrowed his eyes, before studying his friend intently. Why had he come back? Why had he come HERE to find Luke? Didn't he want to be with Asch, just like everyone else?

"Why did you come here, Guy?" His question was quiet, but he blond-haired man caught it anyway.

"I came here to get you back."

No jokes, no grins… Guy's face was serious and brooked no argument.

Luke bristled slightly.

"I'm not saving the world for you people, if that's what you came here to get me for. I'm not anyone's fucking puppet anymore."

"Damnit Luke!"

Guy's sudden outburst had Luke stepping back a few paces. He'd never seen his friend blow up like that, and his face… something wasn't right. He looked as if he was ready to cry.

"Guy?"

"I came here alone, Luke. No one else wanted to come."

Well, that wasn't a surprise to him. Luke grimaced. Guy shook his head at his friend's facial expression.

"I came here because I'm still your friend. I don't care what you do, or who you fight, or even if you want to save the world. I just want to stay with you."

Luke's next words faltered. He hadn't expected that… his friend took a small step forward and his eyes shot up to clash with the others.

"Prove it." He heard himself murmuring before he could stop.

But Guy only smiled.

"I will."

Before he realized it, Luke was pressed tightly against the stone boulder behind him and Guy's body molded against his. He watched with slight confusion as the man who had been his friend for seven years leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

It was a soft kiss; Luke quickly finding that he liked it and soon reciprocating the action.

Guy moaned softly as he felt Luke respond. He had wanted this for a long time. He didn't want Asch. He wanted Luke; the brash, self-centered, arrogant jerk who knew very little about he outside world. That's who he had fallen in love with.

"Luke…" He whispered softly, and the boy opened his eyes to see a small tear trekking its way down his friend's cheek.

He absently reached up to brush it away.

"Don't cry… please?"

"Eh, sorry." The man let out a soft grin.

Luke smiled back, and guy moved forward to kiss him once more. This time, their kiss was more heated; passionate. The blond man's hands trailed over the expensive outfit that Luke wore.

Luke's own hands wrapped themselves around slightly broader shoulders and curled into a mess of gold.

"Luke… I love you…"

The words were a soft whisper against soft skin, and the red-head pulled back slightly with wide eyes. His friend had bowed his head and leaned against his chest lightly.

"I know it isn't right, but… I don't care if you're a replica. You're Luke. No one can take that away from you."

A soft smile found its way to the teen's mouth and he pulled the swordsman closer to him. 'He… he loves me…' Luke smiled to himself. 'Maybe I'm not a useless nobody.' Behind them, several footsteps sounded and both men turned to see several familiar faces.

"He's right… even if you aren't Asch, you're Luke. No one can take that from you." Ion's soft voice drifted over the blowing wind, and Luke closed his eyes.

"I… I still want to be your friend." Natalia looked up hopefully at the red-head's face. "Seven years… no one should throw that away."

Jade only smirked waving fondly at the teen before turning at Asch's soft snort.

"You see Dreck? Even if you are nothing; you're not alone."

Luke ignored his original's comment and looked down at Guy. His long-time friend had moved away slowly and was trying to give him space. He didn't like that.

"Guy…"

When he caught he man's attention he reached out quickly to pull him into a heated embrace. Both pairs of lips came together heavily, and tongues darted out to taste one another.

Everyone but Asch turned away out of respect or embarrassment; the original only smirking before turning to walk off. Apparently, that was his cue to leave.

"Come on." He snapped at the others.

Natalia jumped slightly at the sharp tone, but everyone moved to give the two their peace.


End file.
